


【奇杰】Das Schicksal

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: Warning: Gon is bisexual, underage，non-...懒得打了总之各种慎，小杰双性，生子，雷
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

小杰如愿以偿见到金以后，跟着他开始在暗黑大陆的旅行。

然而和父亲重逢的喜悦并没有持续太长时间，他原以为探险会让他足以忘却和他最好朋友之间潦草且荒诞的道别，但是他错了。

最开始发现小杰不对劲的是金，他清楚自己儿子的实力，不会因为在暗黑大陆的探索体力跟不上。小杰对自己身体的状况则有些迟钝，可能因为已经习惯了受到各种各样甚至濒临死亡的创伤，所以对偶尔的倦怠和无精打采，身体感到莫名的沉重并没有太在意。

直到金无法再忽视这异常，他用「凝」检查了小杰的身体，发现他腹部有一团微弱却不容小觑的念力聚合体。

“这是...”

即使见多识广如金也感到惊讶，他儿子体内似乎孕育着另一个生命。

找来医生检查过小杰的身体，发现男孩子的他体内的确有发育未完全的子宫，也就是说，和男性发生性行为有受孕的可能。然而眼下小杰才12岁，尚未发育完全的身体竟然怀上了不知谁的孩子。

小杰自从知道自己居然怀孕就像变成了没知觉的木偶。

金从医生口中得知小杰若孕育肚里的孩子，很可能会给他带来生命危险，才12岁，虽然具备双性性征但毕竟不是女孩子，金直截了当要求终止小杰腹中胎儿的妊娠。却被小杰一把攥住了袖口。

金看向他，“别告诉我你想要这个孩子。”

小杰其实还没有完全消化自己怀孕的事实，但是他另一只手覆在小腹上，终究下定决心般点了点头。

“你会死的。”金冷酷的说道。

“只是有可能。”小杰倔强的望着他。

金有些烦躁得扒了把头发，“你知道生下Zoldyck家的血脉意味着什么吗。”

小杰几乎从床上跳起来，双手下意识捂着肚子。

金都知道了！？为什么他会知道！？

金注意着小杰的表情，看到他的这幅神色什么都明白了。只是诈他一下，他儿子的表情却说明了一切。

“看你魂不守舍的样子，难道我还能不知道你孩子的爸爸是谁？”金一屁股在小杰身边坐下，“我先确定一点，你和他，你是自愿的？”

小杰愣了一下，点了下头。

很好，他儿子被用了强，金敏锐得从那一秒的沉默得出了正确结论。

“即使这样你也打算生下来，即便日后可能会和孩子他爸反目成仇？”

小杰低着头，看不清脸上的表情。那个人…对他会怀孕毫不知情，当然，小杰都不知道自己竟然会怀孕。他应该不会期待这个孩子的降生，那混乱的一晚应该也不想再记得，小杰想起那天他从他身上爬起来，低着头离开没有再回头看一眼。

他们甚至没有好好道别。

小杰的心脏突然疼了起来。

金把他的反应都看在眼里，问了句，“那家伙有那么好？”

“嗯。”这次小杰没有犹豫得点了下头。

即使他的好已经不再是给自己的了。

小杰摸上仍然平坦的腹部，心里说道，没关系，这是我一个人的孩子。

“既然这是你的决定，”金没再劝阻，转而感慨了一句，“在你肚子里就已经有了念能力，怕是要生出个妖怪。”

小杰笑了笑，毕竟孩子的爸爸也是特别厉害。

* * *

“唔...不要了...”

小杰不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他本来打算好好向奇犽道歉，然后郑重道别，可是道歉的话还没有说出口，奇犽突然揪住他的衣领把他摁在地上，两人滚做一团时，小杰以为他要和他打一架，可是衣服被脱光，两腿被分开架到他的臂弯，才发现事情失控。

一开始小杰有反抗，但是失了先机处于下风，被强行进入时疼得背一下子弓了起来。一场暴力般的性爱，比起做爱不如说是施暴，撕裂出血的下体被硬热反反复复凌迟一般，最后小杰已经意识朦胧。奇犽从他身上爬起来提上裤子，看不清表情，转身走了，最终什么也没说。小杰连从地上爬起来的力气都攒了很久，辛苦挣扎着终于穿好了衣服，稍微动一下，那里就疼得厉害。他射在他里面又拔出去时，小杰只觉得心也跟着空了。

“呜...噁...”

醒来就控制不住涌上来的反胃感，他的妊娠反应不知为何比很多女性更严重，也许是缺乏足够的雌激素。加上胎儿成长压迫内脏移位，让小杰只是呼吸都十分吃力。最糟的是，他又梦到了那晚的事。呕吐后小杰捂着肚子筋疲力竭躺在地上，单纯看那一夜，这孩子应该说是强迫行为的产物，但是小杰知道不是那回事。

他并非不愿意，但是奇犽似乎选择了最糟糕的时机和最糟糕的方式，如果是对自己的惩罚的话...小杰辛苦的喘息着，隆起的腹部随着他的呼吸跟着轻微上下起伏，小杰向虚空中伸出手，即使冬日的阳光透过指缝也稍嫌刺眼，突然肚子里又是一阵翻搅。

吐完的胃里空空如也，小杰拖着虚浮的脚步迈向河边，把头扎进去，冰凉泉水让他脸上的温度稍微下降。自从怀孕后，不仅过度疲倦反胃恶心，还伴随着体温升高，他觉得自己很有可能活不到这孩子出生的时候。

因为金认为他需要足够的休息，再次一个人踏上了旅程。但是小杰认为金觉得带着怀孕的他只会碍手碍脚。他父亲从来就是这样，是个杰出的猎人，对所追求之事永远放在家人之前。不过至少把他丢给了有私交的医生照看他。

小杰的身体状况不允许他继续留在暗黑大陆，金把他托付给旧识，小杰便在他的诊所待产。让小杰什么都不做太难为他了，想给医生帮忙凭他现在的体质又什么都做不了。虽然医生没觉得他碍事，谁会指望孕妇帮忙呢。小杰却再一次，体会到了那种深深的无力感，他什么都做不到。

也许下一秒就会被严重的妊娠反应折磨到死去，或是在产下这个孩子的途中力竭而死，虽然他违背世间常理怀了孕，却不一定能生的下来。那一晚也许因为奇犽是第一次，或许想不到小杰居然具备另一性别的性器官，并没有发现强行进入的是他发育不完全的阴道，所以小杰才会那么痛，没做好任何准备的甬道，撕裂的处女膜，做到后来没有痛死过去应该多亏小杰对超越寻常疼痛的忍耐度。

医生并不总是在诊所，经常会离开一段时间，他以前得罪过黑道的人惹上了麻烦，是金帮了他的忙。所以把诊所建在这个少有人烟的地方，偶尔会去几十里外的城镇里出诊。金把小杰放在他那里也是出于这一点考虑，他儿子怀孕这种事想尽量避人耳目。

小杰在河边清洗完，脚步虚浮往回走，却在诊所外见到几个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，似乎打算偷东西。没人想到会有诊所建在这里，偶尔路过几个流民以为这里是间没人住的空屋，打算找找有没有可用的东西能顺走。

“你们最好不要动里面的东西。”

几个流民吓了一跳，回过头发现只是个小孩。

“小鬼，你家大人没教过你别管闲事，会吃苦头的。”

“爷几个想干什么，还轮不到你管。”

小杰虽然没有了念能力，但是他的力气对付几个普通人还是绰绰有余，像没看见几个人似的，往诊所里走去。

“找死吗。”他目中无人的态度激怒了几个人。站在前面的大块头好像是几个人里的老大，见小杰走过来，示威似的扬起了沙包大的拳头，却被边上的人叫住了。

“老大，看这小孩的肚子…原来是个妞儿啊。”

“别告诉我连这种小孩儿你都不放过，她还怀着崽子。”

说话间几个人狞笑着把小杰围住。

“老大，这你就不懂了，孕妇玩起来更爽，她怕伤到肚里的孩子，肯定让做什么就做什么，想怎么干就怎么干，嘿嘿。而且你看她这么小就怀孕，肯定是雏妓，怀了孩子才躲在这里。小妹妹，要不要陪叔叔玩啊。”

刚要碰到小杰肩膀，小杰抬手推了他一下，那个人就飞了出去。旁边两人虽然没看清怎么回事，一起上前要捉住他。小杰退后半步，右手出拳，他刚才有留手，不想伤到几人的性命，可是再次准备挥拳时，下腹突然痉挛般痛了起来，小杰站不稳，一下子跪在地上。

大汉一把揪住了他的头发。

“这小鬼怎么回事？”他很是恼怒，同伴被打飞出去，现在还没站起来。

小杰痛苦得捂着肚子，被从地上拎起来，一时没有力气反抗。

“她长得像个小子，一开始我还以为是男孩儿，可这肚子怀孕得有几个月了吧。”

随手把小杰扔在地上，他紧紧护着自己的肚子，痛得哼了一声。

刚才被小杰揍飞的人却是一瘸一拐得回来了，啃了满嘴泥，非常火大。

“老大，把她交给我，我今天要操死她，连她肚里的孩子一起弄死。”

走到小杰旁边，抬脚就要踹上他的肚子。

不要——

小杰同天下所有母亲一样，慌乱而绝望得捂紧肚子希望护住腹中胎儿。满头冷汗又不想坐以待毙，刚好阵痛稍缓和不像刚才那样疼的要命，小杰提着气抬手砍上踢过来的腿，咔擦一声小腿迎面骨应声而断，那人还没来得及发出惨叫，小杰顺势出拳不再控制力气把他整个打飞出去，接连撞断了三棵树才停，估计这下全身骨头都碎了。

为首的大汉怒骂一句刚要动手，被小杰一拳击中肚子，二百多斤的体重飞了起来，在空中高速旋转直接砸倒了躲闪不及的最后一个人。即使不使用念能力，猎人和普通人的差距也不可同日而语。

解决了这几个杂碎，却好像和多么厉害的对手交战过似的，小杰忍受着腹部尖锐的阵痛，一步步艰难挪到诊所里面，才慢慢扶着墙倒了下去。他怀孕27周多，医生说过他不可能自然分娩，可是眼下情况实在糟糕，医生又恰好不在，小杰侧卧着，两条手臂仍紧捂着腹部，却无法缓解宫缩的苦痛分毫，手脚都好像渐渐麻痹，阵痛一波比一波强烈。

医生回来的时候诊所外面如同龙卷风刮过的景象让他吓了一跳，没去管那几个东倒西歪躺在地上的人，他心猛地下沉，飞奔过去，只看到小杰奄奄一息倒着，羊水好像已经破了。医生神色一凛，若是再晚回来个几分钟…不禁十分后怕。匆忙把小杰搬到病床上，虽然他并不精通妇产科知识，但是金把小杰交给他是有原因的。医生虽不是猎人，也是个念能力者，他最擅长的是不用手术取出人体内的器官，有个黑帮背景的人看中他这一能力，想让他为黑帮老大移植内脏，然而被迫提供器官的是绑架来的无辜者，医生放走了他，自己也被追杀，正好被金救了下来。

虽然这次取的不是器官，而是人体内的胎儿。

医生不敢大意，用自己的念能力包裹住小杰的整个腹部，屏蔽了他的痛觉神经。小杰看上去糟透了，冷汗打湿了头发，两腿间有粘稠的血块流出来。医生小心翼翼使用着能力，不用剖开小杰的肚子，比起换内脏时精准把握位置，血管与神经的连接不同，这次他需要取出的是幼小子宫内不足月的婴儿。之前几次检查胎儿的状况都很健康，却不知为何会早产，本来预产期至少还有一个半月。医生也满头是汗，他必须要确保万无一失。还好小杰不需要经历分娩的极度疼痛，虽然这几个月他已经被折磨的憔悴不堪。

小杰再次睁开眼睛的时候，以为自己已经来到了天国。

他的眼珠转了几下，才看清头顶熟悉的天花板。下意识用手摸了下肚子，那里已经扁了下去，像从来没有怀过孕一样。小杰脑子反应了几秒，腾得一下坐了起来，又头晕眼花的躺回去。才发现手背上仍在输液，听到声响的医生走进来，看到小杰醒来似乎松了一口气。小杰已经整整昏迷了五天，医生既顾着他又照料婴儿，也是有些精神不济。

但是还好，父子平安。

小杰看到被包裹在襁褓之中的小家伙睡得香甜安稳，心里涌上无法言喻的感觉。虽说具备双性性征，可身为男孩子的他诞下婴儿，迎接新生命的心情太过奇妙，即使他以为自己已经做好了心理上的准备，然而看见这一小团，感觉到与他血脉相连。亲情，小杰原以为与他和米特或是金之间的感情一样的，但是相似又的确有点不同。

* * *

“冬！下来回家吃饭啦！”

小杰站在一棵高大巨树下面，他儿子坐在高高的树杈上，身影都快被郁郁葱葱的树冠挡住了，那是几乎只有猫才能爬到的地方，悠闲的小腿乱晃，似乎很喜欢从高处眺望到的风景。

“好啊！老爸你捉到我就下去！”

“你这家伙。”小杰额头蹦出青筋，他当然不是爬不上去，但是因为体格的关系，他踩到细小的树枝会断，所以不可能爬得像他那么高。

“不下来今天晚饭没你的份！”小杰又冲树上喊道。

“知道了！这就下去！”小男孩动作敏捷得从树干上滑下来，直接跳进小杰怀里。

小杰一把接住他，但是因为冲力还是一屁股坐到了地上。

“你又重了，下次别这样跳下来，你以为自己还是小孩吗？”

“5岁不是小孩是什么？”冬翻了个白眼，然后抱住小杰的脖子谄媚得摇晃，“爸爸我们晚上吃什么？”

“今天金会来，他应该会带很多好吃的。”

“金？”小孩努力搜索着脑海中的记忆，“金！我已经不记得他长什么样了，耶！有好吃的！”

小杰抱着他从地上爬起来，父子俩有说有笑往家走。他们看上去实在更像是兄弟而不是父子，小杰的童颜使他看上去比那孩子大不了多少，他也的确才刚满18岁。

小杰给他的孩子取名为“冬”，一是为了纪念最早开始探索暗黑大陆的祖先东·富力士，而且因为他在冬天出生，就起了和东·富力士名字同音的冬。

生下他不久，金就把他们两个接到了暗黑大陆东大陆，他探索中的相对安全的区域。那个刚出生时像个糯米团子的一小团转眼就长这么大了。然而5年，对小杰来说却像过了几十年那样漫长。对每个家长来说，育儿都是一件十分辛苦的事，更何况自己仍是个孩子的小杰。小杰12岁意外怀孕，13岁生下冬，在养育他的同时，边寻找恢复念能力的方法，边学习函授课程的课业，但是照顾那么小的幼儿几乎占了他全部精力，很遗憾念能力仍旧没有恢复，学业也没有多大起色。冬刚出生那会，虽然小杰不用哺乳（他也做不到），每天凌晨仍需要起床给他喂食，一年半的时间里没能完整的睡过一晚上。不过值得欣慰的是冬不爱哭，不然忙得团团转的小杰无法保证不会和孩子一起抱头痛哭。冬从小就喜欢笑，紫色的大眼睛经常一眨一眨得望着为他忙碌的小杰，冲他甜甜得笑，给了身心俱疲的小杰力量，抱着他贴着他软乎乎的脸蛋，心像要化了。

冬知道是小杰生下了他，仍然管小杰叫爸爸，虽然冬没有母亲，但是小杰给了他全部的爱，也许因为小杰从小父亲不在身边，所以他不想让冬有和他同样的遭遇，一个人给了他双倍的爱。在暗黑大陆别说冬的同龄人，就是人类都很少有，所以冬并不觉得没有母亲很奇怪，他也很少向小杰问起，虽然小杰做好了他若提起就跟他好好解释的准备。说起来冬的成长环境比小杰在鲸鱼岛上更加野生，冬比他更加有天分，热衷于和暗黑大陆不那么有攻击性的凶恶野兽做朋友。他从出生就会使用念能力，念对冬就像呼吸那样自然。小杰把从云谷和比斯吉那里学到的都教给了他，虽然失去了能力，但是还记得使用方法，不出所料这孩子也是变化系。

晚上金来的时候小杰做了丰盛的菜肴，他这几年厨艺渐长，和不爱吃蔬菜的小孩可谓斗智斗勇。

冬对金的态度算得上生疏，他从生下来到现在只见过金两次，第一次见时他还小，完全记不得了，对金的印象只是爸爸的父亲。他吃完了饭帮小杰洗碗收拾，就懂事的早早回自己房间了，他猜到金和小杰应该有话要说，不然怎么可能会来见他们。

这几年金大致完成了对东大陆的探索，接下来打算前往一无所知的西大陆。他本想让小杰一起去，然而让他失望的是这几年小杰似乎沉迷养孩子构建家庭关系，修行只是略有长进，念能力完全不见恢复的可能性，学业的进度也迟迟没有进展。有了孩子之后小杰的时间仿佛是停滞了。

“你这几年都在干什么，你本来不用像现在这样辛苦。”

“金说过的吧，我那时抱着舍弃一切的觉悟，能重归于平凡已经非常幸运了，让我趁着现在看清自己究竟能做什么。”

“我不是指让你做这种浪费时间的事。”

“这并不是浪费时间。”小杰盯着他一字一句，“还是金认为我在你身边是浪费时间？”

“你把他生下来我已经尊重了你的意愿，”金拉过把椅子重重坐了上去，“我后悔了，真该杀了那个强上你的混蛋，不然你——”

“金！”小杰大声打断了他的话。

金感觉到门外的动静，没再继续说下去，抬手用念力打开了房门。

门外，冬静静站在门口，小手紧抓着胸前的衣襟，泪水大颗大颗汹涌而出滴落到地面上，却一直忍着没有哭出声。

直到门开了，看到小杰向他走了过来，才崩溃的大哭，“都是我害的你…是不是没有我就好了，你要是没有把我生下来…”

“说什么呢。”小杰跪在地上，一把抱住了他，“就是因为有了你，才给我带来这么多快乐，你呢，和我在一起不开心吗？”

“呜呜…开，开心…但是，你是被强迫才生下了我…”

“你没有错，不要怪到自己身上，一直没有跟你讲是我不对。你已经长大了，我会告诉你他的事，不过有一点你要知道，我从没后悔生下你。”

冬紧紧埋在小杰怀里，哭得发不出声音。5岁的他聪慧敏锐，已经懂得很多事，他曾猜测过金是不是不喜欢自己，没想到今天不小心听到他们的谈话，才知道小杰并不是自愿怀上他的，因为自己他才这么辛苦，要是自己死掉了就好了，要是从来没被生下来过就好了，小小的心脏要被这些念头撑爆了，可是他知道小杰对他的爱，也因此更加痛恨迫使小杰怀孕的生父，自己本来不该存在。


	2. 重逢

小杰原原本本跟他讲了那个人的事。

冬再早慧再小大人儿也不过才5岁，听小杰给他讲和他妈妈的过往其实似懂非懂。是小杰生下了他，男人怀孕生子这件匪夷所思的事，冬接受的理所当然，通过函授教学知晓了常识，却并不会对异常之事无法接受，因为暗黑大陆多得是常识无法揣测的事。而对于他从没见过的让小杰怀孕的生父，还是下意识把他当妈妈，就算再没常识冬也没听说过一个家庭里有两个爸爸，因为同性伴侣的家庭这些讲述并不会出现在5岁小孩的教材里，冬就自己定位了那个人在他心中“妈妈”的位置。

虽然不太懂他们之间的事，只有一点冬是明白的，爸爸看上去很喜欢妈妈，提起那个人的表情，冬只在小杰看着自己时在他脸上见过，然而提到他妈妈，小杰无意中也露出了那样的神情，虽然也带些别的情绪让他看不懂，然而爸爸喜欢那个人，冬明显得认识到这个事实，这使得他对妈妈的怨恨减轻了不少，他怎么也不会讨厌小杰喜欢的人。但是小孩的心性仍然让他吃醋，甚至觉得还好妈妈不在，他其实不想和别人分享小杰的爱。

听小杰讲完，冬终于放下了一个很大的心理包袱，他本以为自己是不被祝福不该被生下来的孩子，可他父母之间有感情，至少小杰看上去挺痴情的，冬现在只觉得他妈妈始乱终弃还让小杰怀了孕，但是小杰解释说那个人，包括他自己都不知道能怀孕，言下之意还是让冬别怪他妈妈。冬皱着张小脸，小杰话里话外袒护那个人，虽然帮他说好话，可说到底不还是他违背了小杰的意愿跟他做了大人之间的事吗，冬这么想的，没有说出来，怕小杰窘迫难堪讲不出话。他爸爸这么单纯没有关系么？冬很是替小杰担心，觉得自己肩上的担子更重了，他得保护好他的爸爸，免得被人、尤其是他妈妈给骗了。

冬擅自脑补了让小杰心心念念的妈妈是个大美人，因为一些像他这样的小孩无法理解的原因，他们没有在一起。很可能是金拆散的，冬没有礼貌的猜想，在他心里感觉没有什么事是金做不出来的。要不然就是他妈妈自觉配不上小杰，冬点头，暗自觉得这个猜测最有可能，以后要是有机会见到他，打算先给他一拳，再感谢他让自己得以一个人独占小杰。至于给他妈妈一拳冬没觉得不应该，因为小杰每天都和他对打做他的陪练锻炼体术，而且冬想当然觉得要是连他的一拳都躲不过，哪有资格做他妈妈。

冬释然了，甚至很快就忘了这件事，在暗黑大陆他每天都很忙，学习锻炼探险要做的事情很多，转眼就把他远在天边的妈妈给忘在脑后了。

* * *

奇犽一个人在暗黑大陆的东大陆穿行，如今他念能力的使用更加纯熟，使用「绝」完美的收敛气息，没有惊动途中的任何生物。之前一直和亚路嘉共同游历，两人实力都有所提升后，来到了拿尼加出身的暗黑大陆，在那里遇到了亚路嘉和拿尼加现在的老师，他们选择了跟随老师修行。

“我和拿尼加想变得更强。”亚路嘉目光坚定对奇犽说，“不用顾虑我们，总有一天我们会强大到保护哥哥你，所以哥哥也去做自己想做的事吧！”

“亚路嘉…”奇犽有些感动又有点寂寞，她比他更坚强，已经不再需要他的保护了，却仍然坚持道，“我还是陪着你们，没有其他想做的”

“哥哥，”亚路嘉打断了他的话，直直看向他，“你是在骗我们，还是骗你自己？虽然哥哥在我们面前从来不会表现出来，你一个人的时候，都在想些什么，或者说，在想谁？”

奇犽哑然，看来自己低估了她的洞察力，之前一直以为亚路嘉需要他的陪伴，却忽视了她身上流淌着和他一样的，他们家族的血。

并不是说奇犽看上去总是明显得心不在焉，亚路嘉只是偶尔注意到她哥一个人待着的时候总是在思考着什么，或看着通讯器发呆。她知道哥哥在挂念着谁，很清楚小杰在他心里的位置，一定把他看作很重要的人。和小杰分开后，虽然奇犽掩饰的很好，亚路嘉察觉他似乎抑郁寡欢，她直觉他和小杰分开可能很难过，因为她自己也有同样的心情，不知怎样才能缓解他的情绪，亚路嘉只好努力逗他开心。现在她找到了想做的事，并非不再需要哥哥了，而是希望他也去做自己真正想做的事，希望哥哥能过得幸福。

因为暗黑大陆异常茂密且奇特的植被奇犽行进得有些慢，这里并没有所谓的路，因为不久之前暗黑大陆还是无人涉足的禁地。听力极佳的他听到远处有什么快速接近的声响，巨大的冲力甚至使密林的树木东倒西歪，奇犽判断出这横冲直撞的生物个头不小，但是他早就习惯了，暗黑大陆上的野兽种类繁多千奇百怪，只要不是攻击性特别强，不想白费力气和野兽浪费时间。

庞然大物眨眼就奔了过来，小山丘一样的体积引发地动山摇，落叶树枝下雨般掉在奇犽头顶，却被一层看不见的屏障挡住了，见那动物似乎没发现他，奇犽准备等它跑过去，再接着上路。余光却扫到了什么，奇犽转过头，发现没看错，巨兽的头上坐着个小小的身影。要是在暗黑大陆之外的地方，见到这番景象奇犽最多心里嘀咕一句这谁家的熊孩子，也没人管管，然而在暗黑大陆，奇犽知道会出现在这里的都远非常人，在猎人中也都是佼佼者。奇犽不是爱心泛滥的烂好人，对自己在意的人以外算得上冷淡，更何况他看得很清楚，巨兽头顶上的小孩悠然自得，显然是他在驾驭那头野兽，虽然年纪很小看来他也是十分厉害的猎人。奇犽收回视线打算继续赶路，因为落叶枯枝近不了他身，小孩一眼注意到这点异常，那巨兽的脚步一下子停住了。

“喂！你要上来吗？”

奇犽抬头，发现小孩是在冲他喊话。

“反正你也要去大陆南端吧，顺路！”小男孩两手在嘴边卷成喇叭，热情得招呼着。

奇犽轻巧得跳了上去，坐在男孩旁边。的确顺路，不用自己慢慢走，何乐不为。奇犽看了小男孩一眼，在他的指挥下巨兽又撒腿跑了起来，男孩紫色的眼睛在阳光下却反射浅橙的虹膜，奇犽隐约觉得小孩长得有点像他认识的一个人。亚路嘉虽没跟她哥讲过，她私底下觉得他是思念成疾，一起旅行的时候她哥看到个梳着刺猬头的人都会一脸怅然，本人却好像没什么自觉。

奇犽知道这小鬼不是普通人，普通小孩哪可能会出现在暗黑大陆还驾驭着这么巨大的猛兽。奇犽和他攀谈了几句，小孩说他从小在这里长大，跟爸爸一起住。暗黑大陆虽然近年不乏前来探险的猎人，但是长期居住的很少，这小孩看上去四五岁，居然从小生活在这里，奇犽有点惊讶，问了男孩几个问题。小孩看上去天真单纯，对奇犽暗含试探的问题却回答的滴水不漏，没被他套出任何有用信息。奇犽盘着腿，心想这小鬼真是个人精，他爸妈肯定也绝非等闲之辈。

到了地方巨兽一个急停，因为惯性奇犽灵巧得在空中一转身稳稳当当落在野兽前面不远处，手短脚短的小孩则顺势叽里咕噜从猛兽身上滚下来，习惯了滑滑梯似的玩得很开心，然后打了个呼哨，野兽转身跑了，在掀起的尘土中小孩还在挥手，“明天接着一起玩啊！”

随便驯服了暗黑大陆的野兽当坐骑，在小孩看来只是在玩，奇犽突然好奇他爸妈得是什么样的怪物。

“到地方啦，拜拜！”小男孩满脸不用谢我的表情，冲奇犽摆着手，奇犽觉得他很好玩，正要说点什么，不远处传来人声，小孩眼睛一亮，丢下奇犽噔噔噔跑了。

“冬。”

“爸爸～”

小男孩三步并作两步撒欢儿往那边跑，奇犽见他收起在自己面前精明小大人儿的模样，变回了和随处可见的普通小鬼一样跟家长撒娇的小孩，奇犽不打算打扰别人家的亲子时光，正打算走，看到小孩扑过去的那个身影，当场脚步被定住了。

伸开双臂迎住小炮弹一样扑进他怀里的冬，小杰稳稳得接住了他。冬美滋滋得抱着小杰的脖子，跟他讲着今天自己的见闻，结果老爸没有反应，冬不满得摇晃着他，却听到身后传来一声，“…小杰？”

冬回过头，刚才搭他顺风车的猎人正愣愣得看着他爸爸，刚往这边急切得迈了两步，又连忙停下了，脸色在冬眼里看起来算得上五彩斑斓，让他觉得很好笑。

意外的重逢让奇犽完全乱了阵脚，他的确是打算去找小杰的，但是没想到这么快就见到他，完全没做好任何心理准备。当年两人分开的情形至今历历在目，他一时冲动之下强暴了小杰，一想到要和他分开，小杰很可能会忘了他，奇犽就失去了理智。做了不该做的事之后，自责，后悔，害怕可能完全失去了他，他自觉没脸见小杰，离开时甚至也灰溜溜没有回头。他做了件不可饶恕的错事，一想到要和小杰分别又无法抑制的难过。不想让亚路嘉看出来，奇犽逼迫自己迅速收拾了心情，他一直欠小杰一个道歉，即使小杰不会原谅他。

这几年里两人其实偶尔有联系，忘了是谁先开始的，两人心照不宣当没发生过那件事，谁也没有提，说些不痛不痒的话，简洁又客气，不再像以往那样无话不谈，倒像是生分了。

就比如，小杰从来没跟他提过有孩子的事。

这小孩是小杰的儿子！？四五岁的样子，也就是说，小杰跟他分开之后就和别人有了孩子。奇犽有一瞬间忍不住怒火攻心，随即又冷却了下来心里凉透，明明是自己亲手推远了他，他有什么资格和立场去质问。

奇犽动了动嘴，声音像风化了的沙一样干涩，“你结婚了？”奇犽绝想不到当初和小杰分开，再会的一天竟然第一句话是问这个。

小杰抱着冬的手紧了一下，刚要点头，却摇了摇，说话声也没比奇犽好到哪去，而且答非所问，“这是我一个人的孩子。”小杰本想说是，但是他那么不擅长说谎，怎么可能骗过奇犽。

两个人之间诡异的气氛让冬暗自起了戒心，以往不是没有认识小杰的猎人来过，冬知道他爸爸是了不起的猎人，一直感到深深的自豪，并以成为超越他的猎人为目标，然而今天顺手捎带的这个人，看小杰的眼神很不对劲，小杰的样子也有些奇怪，冬的视线来回在两人脸上流连。这人是爸爸的仇人？情敌？冬戒备着要保护爸爸。

奇犽不明白小杰那句这是他一个人的孩子是什么意思，平时机敏过人运转飞快的大脑好像锈住了，小杰没结婚，只是和别人有了孩子？孩子的母亲离开了小杰，甚至可能已经去世了？不管哪种可能奇犽心里都苦涩的要命，胃里像坠了一块沉甸甸的石头，虽然不怎么敢想象和小杰的重逢，但是没有一种是眼下这种情况。他曾想过万一小杰有了恋人，却从没想过再见面时他有了孩子，而且已经五岁了。

“那什么，我们好久没见了，不请我去你那里坐坐？”奇犽假装如常跟小杰寒暄着，说完差点咬了舌头，请他去坐？谁会邀请强奸自己的人去家里坐坐，奇犽自觉蠢的无可救药，可是自从那一天他已经后悔了六年，不想再继续后悔下去了，虽然已经晚了，但是奇犽真心想弥补。

“我家里没有坐的地方。”冬替小杰开了口，一点也看不出刚才的活泼模样，小脸一沉下来，让人不会因为他的年纪而有所轻视。

冬除了小时候有次发高烧，从没见过小杰害怕什么，刚才他明显有些瑟缩，抱着自己的手都紧了一下，想从他身上寻求安全感。我得保护他，冬因为爸爸的小动作责任感油然而生，早知道刚才就不捎这家伙一程了。

奇犽百感交集看着威吓自己的男孩儿，原来这是小杰的孩子，他身上浑厚的念能力远超12岁时刚入门的自己，不愧是小杰的儿子。

“我叫奇犽，是你爸爸的…朋友。”奇犽说出自己的名字，而小孩儿并没有任何反应，奇犽苦笑了一下，看来小杰从未跟他提起过自己，也是了，不可能愿意提起的吧。

冬的白眼翻得要飞到脑门上去，俨然成了小杰的话事人，“少来骗人，你以为我没朋友？我漫山遍野的朋友，没有一个见了我，像我爸爸见到你这种反应的。”

“冬，”小杰小声止住了他的话头，他看了眼奇犽，又挪开视线不想看他似的，“你想来就来吧，坐完离开就是了。”

奇犽的心刚有一点点雀跃，听到后半句又沉了下去，刚答应就下了逐客令，可见，小杰并不怎么想见他。

冬气鼓鼓的瞪着小杰，不知道为什么要请那个不速之客到自己家来，爸爸太心软了，怎好长他人志气灭自己威风，冬气得乱用着刚学会的成语，小胳膊小短腿却紧紧缠在小杰身上，大有奇犽想对他爸爸不利就从他尸体上踩过去的意思。

小杰和冬住的地方在出入暗黑大陆的必经之处，这是已知的唯一相对安全的路线，冬偶尔会遇到来暗黑大陆探险的猎人，也会让他们搭他的顺风车。来探险的人不少，能活着离开的却不多，踏上未知之地探索，可能是为了利益，名誉，或是冒险本身，这些对猎人来说是无法抵挡的诱惑。因为实力，运气，亦或贪欲，让有些人葬身于此。可以说冬从小接触到的只有猎人，这些人不顾性命去探险，冬其实很佩服，但是他的话虽然喜欢冒进，却小心谨慎，知道自己没能力去的地方不会去，东大陆他还有很多地方没去过。这也是为什么小杰放心冬一个人，这孩子跟他不一样，倒是有和那个人一脉相承的冷静。

小杰抱着冬默默在前面带路，三个人谁也不说话，心思各异，那一刻冬发誓，以后再也不乱捡人搭他的顺风车了。


	3. 相处

到了小杰住的地方，他让奇犽随便坐，自己先拿湿毛巾动作麻利把冬蹭得灰扑扑的脸蛋擦干净了。本来每天这个时候小杰都提溜着冬去洗澡，但是今天小杰想让冬在他身边陪着，冬也想留下来保护爸爸，不想让陌生人和小杰单独相处，父子俩没有一句交流就心照不宣想到了一起去。

奇犽默默坐在沙发上看着小杰熟练得照顾孩子，曾经的小杰就算说不上粗枝大叶也是奇犽常常在顾着他，如今为人父照顾起孩子这般仔细，看来是小杰把孩子从小带大的。奇犽在小杰给冬整理的时候不动声色观察着家里摆设，没有女人的东西，也没有任何显示女主人身份的照片或物品。若不是冬长得和小杰六七分相似，奇犽几乎以为他是小杰领养的。冬的发色随小杰，却东一撮西一缕的乱翘，和小杰圆溜溜的眼睛不一样，冬的眼角些微上挑。

如果小杰和别人结婚了，奇犽已经做好了放弃的准备，虽然这几年的感情不可能完全割舍，但是他绝对没有破坏小杰家庭幸福的打算。然而眼下来看，小杰虽然和别人有了孩子，家里却完全没有一丝孩子母亲的痕迹，奇犽暗自捏了下拳，这是否意味着他还有机会。

小杰给冬擦干净了，冬一屁股坐在奇犽对面，一副家主的模样紧盯着他防止他图谋不轨，然而在别人眼里看上去就像自己地盘被闯入的全身皆备的猫咪，奇犽有点想笑，又笑不出来。

一时小杰和奇犽谁都没有说话，两人之间弥漫着类似近乡情怯的气氛。只有冬眼睛不眨盯着不速之客，用眼神表达着你怎么还不走，你什么时候走，既然你们都不说话，老爸干嘛让你来家里坐。

小杰一直在犹豫着怎么开口，他们明明曾经无话不说。最后他问了句，“亚路嘉呢，她还好吗？”

“她在修行，本来拿尼加就是来自暗黑大陆，她找到了老师学习使用力量的方法。”奇犽见小杰肯和他讲话，趁热打铁，给他讲了旅行中遇到的一些趣事。

小杰这几年一直和冬待在暗黑大陆，听到奇犽口中的见闻，对外面的广阔世界不禁深深向往，连冬也暂时放下敌意，听得聚精会神。奇犽看到坐在对面如同一个模子里刻出来的一大一小，都在认真听他讲，受到鼓励继续讲了下去。小杰不时因为好奇提出一些问题，渐渐的，好像又回到了12岁时他们一起旅行探险的那段日子。

奇犽看他们两个表情都有所缓和，再接再厉，假装不经意提出暂时留在这里几天，没等小杰说话，冬立着眼睛拒绝，“我们家没有空房间了！”

奇犽觉得这孩子虽然长得像小杰，警惕性却很高，不像小杰那样对别人无条件信任没有戒心，这方面可能像他妈妈吧…奇犽有点苦涩得想到，然后看小杰没反应，猜到他可能在犹豫，奇犽说，“没关系，我没想打扰你们，睡在外面树上就可以。等回去的船来了我就走。”

冬面上没反应，心里却想着，苦肉计，这人段数很高啊！不行，得想点办法，爸爸心软，说不定就答应下来…

“你住下来吧。”

冬差点趴地上，瞪着小杰，他爸也太容易搞定了吧！这么快就拆他的台。虽然刚才谈话中两人过去不仅认识，看上去交情也不一般，但冬就是看不惯他看着自己老爸的眼神。

看到冬瞪着自己，小杰摸了下他的脑袋表示安抚，“我去楼上收拾个房间，你可以先住着。”

奇犽喜出望外，为了不引起小杰怀疑，赶紧又说了句，“我就住几天，不会打扰你们太久。”

“嗯。”小杰轻轻回了一声，转身去楼上了。奇犽本想跟上去帮忙，冬噌得站了起来拦在奇犽面前，大大的眼睛里满是岂会让你和我老爸单独相处的意味。小杰让冬留下来陪着客人，他自己去收拾，奇犽没办法，在沙发上又面对着小孩坐了下来。

“你妈妈呢？”趁小杰不在，奇犽假装不经意问小孩这个问题。

冬翻着三白眼瞪了他一下，“你管不着。还有，少跟我套近乎，像你这样想接近我讨好我老爸的，没有一百也有九十，真的，叔叔，回去照照镜子吧，我爸看不上你，别想打我爸的主意。”

奇犽拳头硬了，额角蹦出青筋，这小孩儿性格完全不像小杰，不知道像谁，十分恶劣欠揍的很，奇犽非常想代替他家长揍他一顿。

暗黑大陆这种地方，哪来的百十来人，连一般的猎人都不敢踏上这片大陆，来这里自杀吗。但是奇犽知道，小孩说得夸张，也不全是说谎，小杰一个人带着孩子住在猎人出入暗黑大陆的必经之路上，为路过的人提供帮助，难保不会有人对孤儿寡父起什么心思，小杰才18岁，看长相甚至会被误认为未成年，奇犽心里陡然升起一丝危机感。

小杰从楼上走下来，不知道他们都说了些什么，却在走下最后一阶楼梯时脚步顿了一下。这是冬第一次见到他的爸爸，他们三个人本该是个温馨的家庭，小杰听着他们父子对话，想到奇犽和冬都对此一无所知。

小杰曾犹豫过要不要告诉奇犽，冬是他的孩子，可是被金制止了，“你该不会不知道Zoldyck家的人的命运吧，”金的语气十分严厉，“对这孩子也好，对你自己也好，你以为那家伙要是知道你生下了他的孩子，他会感激你还是会恨你？”

金见小杰被他的话刺痛了，稍微软了点语气，“虽然你没跟我讲实话，你们之间的事，其实你不是自愿的吧？”

注意到小杰的肩膀缩了一下，金在心里叹了口气，小杰跟他完全不一样，轻而易举就能诈出他的反应，什么都写在了脸上。

“他强暴了你，你却选择把不该生下的孩子留了下来，偷偷生下他你以为那家伙会高兴？说不定他会亲手抹杀这孩子的存在，或者他家可能把孩子从你这里夺走。”

“可能其他的事都像金说的那样，”小杰收起了脸上受伤的表情，直视着金的眼睛，“但是，冬不是不该生下的孩子，没有孩子是不应该被生下来的。”

金的心里五味杂陈，小杰现在的表情，他当年在米特的脸上也见过，那时米特从他那里夺过了小杰的抚养权。也许这是金理解不了的，母爱，身为“母亲”对孩子的感情。  
那之后小杰最终什么都没对奇犽说，也没有给冬讲过奇犽的名字。

小杰走过来抱起冬，告诉奇犽屋子收拾好了，房间里有浴室，让他洗完澡下来吃饭。冬在小杰怀里抗议不用对外人这么好，一向宠他的小杰在他脑门上不轻不重敲了一下，说了句没礼貌。奇犽尴尬地笑着，真切得感觉到了与小杰的距离感。父子俩的互动，不知不觉排斥着他这个外人，让他觉得自己在这里是多余的。

奇犽走到楼上的房间，小杰没有给他准备换洗衣物，几年不见两人身高相差愈发明显，即使小杰把自己的衣服给他，他也穿不了。奇犽从背包里翻出件衣服，走进了浴室。疏远也好，多余也罢，他都要把握这个机会，不会再让小杰离开他了。

小杰给冬洗澡时，冬还在闹别扭，他爸爸从来没在外人面前训斥过他，本来小杰一开始看起来也不喜欢那个人的嘛，凭什么要对他有礼貌。小杰给冬全身打上肥皂泡，衬得小孩气鼓鼓的脸像个小包子，小杰忍不住笑了，冬假装扭头不理他。小杰坐在板凳上冲洗完自己的身体，好像自言自语说道，“唉，冬在生气，今天没人帮我擦背了。”

冬撅着嘴巴拿起海绵走到小杰身后，开始给他刷背。“我没有生气。”

“那你干嘛一直在针对他，你和他第一次见面，而且人还是搭你的顺风车带回来的。”

“我没有针对他，而且我后悔带他来了。”

冬撇嘴，想到刚才小杰不在时，在客厅里跟他讲的话，冬什么也没对小杰说。他确定那个人的确在打爸爸的主意，主要是这样的话也就算了，但是爸爸看上去，对那个人也是不反感的，冬直觉爸爸并不讨厌那个人，甚至，可能是有好感的，这可是头一次。冬刚才跟奇犽也不完全是在说谎，之前也有过别的猎人对小杰很感兴趣，他这样的年龄带着个孩子在暗黑大陆，有心人都会打探几句，那时爸爸都轻描淡写给打发了，说他很爱孩子的妈妈，忘不了他，不会接受别的人。但是这次，小杰完全没有跟那个人提起冬的妈妈的事。

冬下意识心里紧张了起来。当然他并不是要阻止爸爸的恋情，只不过，要是有一个很爱爸爸同时爸爸也喜欢的人出现，和他分享爸爸的爱，冬会觉得心情复杂也是自然的。

小杰不知道冬的这点小心思，被他的话逗笑了。

“我们住的地方是猎人们一定会经过的路线，就算你不带他回来，他也是往这边走，早晚会遇见的。”

“唉，孽缘吗。”冬小大人儿似的叹口气。

小杰没纠正他乱用词。孽缘...其实他曾经想过，他跟奇犽的缘分和联系就那么断了，说不定他们不会再见了，而那糟糕的回忆可能就是他们的最后一面。可是他们今天误打误撞再次重逢，虽然偶尔有联系，但是奇犽和小杰都没有说过自己在哪里做什么，时间和空间还是给他们造成了一定的隔阂。

三个人洗完了澡，一起吃了晚饭。奇犽恍然想起几年前曾跟着小杰回鲸鱼岛，小杰现在的家和鲸鱼岛一样简单温馨。他吃着小杰做的饭菜，好吃到出乎他的意料，称赞小杰的手艺，小杰看着冬笑，“都是这孩子爱挑食，像…”奇犽一样。小杰没有把后半句话说出来，可能是这样的氛围让他误会了，他们并不是真正的一家三口。

那之后小杰稍微变得有些沉默，奇犽不知道他说了一半的话后半句是什么，冬被小杰说了没礼貌，现在稍稍收敛，仍然不时和奇犽拌嘴，但是奇犽不以为忤，为了小杰，他也想拉近和这孩子的关系，而且可能因为长得像小杰，奇犽对冬有说不出来的亲近感。

吃完晚饭，奇犽挤走了踩着小板凳要帮小杰洗碗的冬，和小杰一起做家务，谈笑风生似乎想把这几年没说的话补回来。

冬坐在沙发上看着那两个人肩并肩的身影，今天他翻白眼翻得很累了，不想再翻。那个人对爸爸的好感，估计所有人除了他爸爸都看得出来。小杰可能是因为和老朋友重逢，聊得很开心，冬觉得他爸爸开心比什么都好，但是那个人真是有点烦人啊，冬见过发情期的公兽追求母兽献殷勤也差不多是这样了。

“爸爸，我困了。”

冬装乖拉住小杰的衣角，打了个哈欠。再不打断他俩，冬觉得明天早上起来爸爸让自己管那个人叫妈都有可能了。

“你带他去睡吧，这里我来收拾。”奇犽见好就收，今天成功让小杰对他不冷不热的态度重新亲近了一点，至少小杰没有对他表现出明显的反感，而且还让他住了下来，不能太急，要让小杰慢慢接受他。

“那好吧，晚安。”小杰把手擦干，抱着冬回房间了。

“晚安。”奇犽洗着盘子，看着小杰抱着孩子的背影，突然想到，要不是他做了错事，致使小杰离开他和别人有了孩子，要是他和小杰在一起领养个小孩，他们一定会幸福得生活在一起。

“现在也不晚。”奇犽轻声说了句，把手里的盘子擦得干净锃亮。

冬不肯回自己房间，闹着要和小杰一起睡，小杰完全没戳穿这小东西平时就是个夜猫子，睡得比他都晚的事实，同意冬在他这睡。

冬胜利得在床上打滚，他得防止半夜有人爬上他爸爸的床。

“爸爸，你怎么不跟他讲你和妈妈的事？”冬故意问道。

因为他就是你妈妈。

小杰心里说道，要是这么跟冬说了，估计这孩子肯定会一路哭嚎着冲进厨房里要和奇犽同归于尽。

“早点睡吧，今天累坏了。”小杰的确是很累了，三个人里只有他知道奇犽和冬的关系，想太多累着了，以前的他明明是最不擅长思考的，如今他也学会了藏起自己的思虑。

“爸爸晚安。”冬乖巧得钻进小杰怀里，紧紧抱着他，虽然睡不着，他很怕爸爸被别人夺走。

奇犽早上打着哈欠起来的时候，冬和小杰在外面对打练习半天了。奇犽草草洗漱完换上衣服饶有兴趣去参观。

小孩身手矫健，一招一式像模像样，停下来休息的时候，奇犽提出他来陪冬过几招。小杰还没说话，冬就兴致勃勃答应了，他巴不得把这人在爸爸面前打趴下。

小杰看他俩都有兴致，就退到了一边。

冬和小杰练习体术的时候，都不用念能力，因为爸爸的念能力不知为什么没有恢复，不知道是不是生下了他的原因。

和奇犽对打，冬跃跃欲试想打败他，然后对他说连我都赢不了你还想追我爸爸。

却没想到这个人超强，冬自己都没发觉渐渐地使出了念能力。冬越挫越勇，和小杰一样属于遇强就越会燃起战斗意志的类型，老实说冬和他打得很开心。这个人实力远在自己之上，冬很快就觉察到了，但是这个人并没有放水也没有敷衍自己，认真得陪练，并且做出种种反应引导自己的应对，在冬恰当的防守或进攻时眼里流出一丝赞赏。

小杰在旁边看着，觉得奇犽真是个好老师，然而心情却渐渐沉重了下来。过去和奇犽去天空竞技场之前，奇犽分析过西索和小杰之间的差距，那时小杰觉得奇犽十分厉害，因为他自己不太清楚和别人之间实力相差多少，奇犽告诉他，等经验多了自然就会知道了。而现在的小杰，已经可以清楚知道自己和别人的实力差距，不像他这几年停滞不前，奇犽变得更强了。12岁时小杰和奇犽比试还能互有胜负，现在的话，即使奇犽不使用念能力，小杰没自信在他手底下撑过三招。小杰看着他们一大一小打得十分尽兴，觉得自己和他们相差巨大。昨天和奇犽聊天时竟有了种他们又回到了从前的错觉，现在小杰知道，奇犽已经把他丢在原地，一个人越走越远了。

冬挑战了这么强的人，打得开心又尽兴，满头是汗。奇犽忍不住揉了揉冬的小脑瓜，和他想得一样手感不错，头发软软的，不像小杰。

虽然不那么讨厌他了，冬还是伸出了爪子，“只有爸爸能摸我的头！”

奇犽极快闪身，小孩用上念力的一拳打断了后面一颗齐腰粗的树干。奇犽仗着身高腿长和经验的差距，几下就抓住了在手里乱扑腾的猫崽子。小小年纪就有这种念力，不愧是小杰的孩子，奇犽想到，前途不可限量。虽然小孩是变化系，可能受小杰影响更多，甚至学会了包裹住念力出拳这样强化系的招数。

“你们两个去洗个澡然后吃饭吧。冬，别感冒了。”小杰给了他们一人一块毛巾擦汗，回屋去做饭了。

奇犽在刚才小杰看着他们俩比试，就有种妻子看着丈夫和孩子玩闹的感觉，现在他体贴得给他们毛巾然后自己去做饭了，奇犽心里一热，这种想法更强烈了，也就没发现刚才小杰的笑容有些黯淡。他拎着冬往回走，可能对这种搬运方式感到新奇，冬并没有反抗，一进家门奇犽刚放下他，就嗖地一下去洗澡了。奇犽去楼上也打算冲个凉，发现昨天换下来的脏衣服已经被小杰洗好晾干整整齐齐叠起来了。奇犽摩挲了下那叠散发着和小杰身上同样香味的衣服，犹豫了下，还是决定去查出冬的生母是谁。


	4. 真相

奇犽倒是没有食言，住了两三天就打算走了，这期间奇犽一直在找机会，想为当年的事向小杰道歉，但是冬看他看得很紧，完全不给他和小杰单独相处的机会。奇犽觉得他和小杰的关系稍微拉近了点，不再像之前那样形同陌路。  
而小杰对他的态度，奇犽暗地里仔细观察着，他确定小杰对他有些好感，只是不知道是不是念及当年情分，才没有直接把他赶出去。的确奇犽和亚路嘉救了小杰的命，但是小杰若是为了报恩同意和奇犽在一起，这并不是奇犽所希望的。当年和小杰分别之前奇犽犯下了无法弥补的错误，这让他做不到孤注一掷对小杰展开猛烈追求。

至于冬，虽然是个扎手的小刺头，和奇犽比还是稍微嫩点，被奇犽套了几句话，冬告诉他“妈妈是个大美人让爸爸一直念念不忘，虽然他们因为一些原因没有在一起，爸爸也爱得死去活来，所以你没有机会的”。

不过这小孩嘴很紧，他妈妈姓甚名谁长什么样通通不肯告诉他，当然，奇犽并不知道小杰从来没有跟冬讲过，冬也不清楚，只是想让他知难而退罢了。

奇犽走前跟冬和小杰告别，冬高兴得跟他挥手满脸写着别再回来了，小杰看上去好像没什么精神，奇犽有些暗喜小杰心里还是有他的，殊不知小杰想的是，这样一别可能以后再也不会见面了，冬永远也不会知道他的亲生父亲是谁，奇犽以后也许会和别的女人结婚生子组建家庭，不会知道可能也不会承认有冬这么个私生子。

奇犽乘船离开暗黑大陆，捏紧了背包的带子，他倒是要看看让小杰一直念念不忘的大美人到底长什么样。

然而接下来的一段时间里他一无所获。

虽然脱离了他的家族，奇犽这几年也建立了自己的情报网，与猎人专用情报网站不一样，他倒卖任何信息，也接受任何情报交换，因为人总有想要知道的事情，就形成了一个庞大的信息网络，奇犽把情报网交给了合适的人管理，只要是想知道的情报基本没有打听不到的，小杰在暗黑大陆这件事除外。奇犽曾经查过小杰的住所和近况，两人生疏后奇犽有些话不好直接问，却惦记他，通过自己的情报网没有找出任何结果。也有权贵想得到暗黑大陆的第一手消息，然而为此踏上暗黑大陆的猎人却命丧于此，即使他们中有谁见过小杰，也没办法把消息带回去了。

但是这次不太一样，和小杰有关联的人可以查得出来，可到底是谁怀上了小杰的孩子还有生育的档案，却怎样都无法查证到。这绝不寻常，若说小杰的行踪无人得知，是因为金让他搬到暗黑大陆不让人知道，一个人凭空出生却没有任何相关记录，这实在难以想象。很快奇犽就判断是他搜索的方向有误，冬的生母仿佛不存在这世上，虽然可能是小杰把她保护的太好了，然而即使一个人已经去世，也不可能没有留下任何在这世界上生活过的痕迹。另一个可能就是，奇犽想到了和小杰在贪婪岛时见到的一样道具卡片，那个游戏中的道具可以选择带到现实中来，那么怀孕石也有可能在现实中使用，小杰也许用了怀孕石？但是他想要孩子的理由是什么呢？奇犽不清楚，但是这次他至少选对了方向，他选择了从小杰的身上找寻答案。

这次他也费尽了功夫，却没有花太久的时间。锁定了一个地点之后，奇犽自己动身前往可能的情报人的住处。

奇犽运气还算不错，他到达诊所的时候医生还在，正好结束为一位患者进行的手术。奇犽本以为要用些时间才能说服医生，谁知表明来意后说自己是小杰的朋友，医生就没有保留的全部告诉了他。

“就像这世上有些植物和动物是雌雄同株或雌雄同体，有极少数的人也是一样，同时具备双性，只是有的人不会显现出另一个性别的性征，一辈子也不会知晓，但是小杰很不幸，他怀孕了，金说他儿子是被强暴的，金本来不同意小杰生下那个孩子，但是小杰执意生下他。小杰不清楚自己有另一个性别的性器官，我问过他是否有下体流血的现象，他说没有，但也许是他还没经历过初潮就怀孕了，虽然有种说法是女性尚未初潮发生性行为不会怀孕，但是这并不严谨。

小杰和真正的女性不一样，没有生理期，他体内的子宫发育不完全，毕竟才12岁，所以孕育这个孩子是有性命危险的。而且他的妊娠反应十分剧烈，那几个月一直忍不住呕吐，吃什么吐什么，但是不吃的话又无法给胎儿提供充足营养，那孩子真不容易。我都看不下去了，问他值不值得，他说孩子是无辜的。虽然从来没提过孩子的爸爸，小杰就算对金也什么都没透露过，甚至没说自己是被强奸的，最后还是金猜出来，他爸爸太了解他了。

小杰什么都没说，但是除了严重的孕期反应，他偶尔也会做噩梦，可能是怕被我听见，那孩子被噩梦惊醒也是偷偷在被子里流眼泪，可他不知道，我因为研究病历通常熬通宵，小杰做噩梦时说梦话，会尖叫求饶，喊着好疼，不要了，惊醒后他都不记得，我在门外听见过压抑着的抽泣声，那孩子不想让我知道，我也就没有打扰他。因为他怀着孕，镇定安神的药物都无法服用，也不知道是怎么撑过来的。

后来他早产，我认为是和这些原因有关。你是他的朋友，对他好点耐心些，他那么小的一个孩子被男的侵犯，心理创伤可能一生都治愈不了。小杰选择生下了那个孩子，虽然我不该多嘴，老实说我和金想的一样，那孩子是不应该出生的，但是小杰心软，他这么好的孩子怎么会遇到这种事，唉，虽说生下来的小孩是无辜的，不知道小杰看着他和那个强奸犯的儿子，是个什么心情。”

医生也是不会看人脸色，要不是他敦厚耿直，也不会惹上之前那个大麻烦而被金给救了。他讲完对面那个年轻人似乎是对小杰的遭遇十分同情，虽然脸埋在手里挡住了眼睛，衣襟都被流出来的液体打透了。

“有你这么个替他担忧的好朋友，小杰一定也很欣慰吧。”

医生贴心得起身离开然后关上了门，打算让这个年轻人一个人静一静，虽然不介意被耽搁一会，他还需要去查看患者的情况。医生唏嘘得摇着头，有的人为一己私欲伤害他人，也有的人像这个年轻人一样，关心自己的朋友千里迢迢跑到这种穷乡僻壤问询朋友的情况。

奇犽陷在沙发里，几乎崩溃了，他伤害了小杰，不知道小杰是怀着什么样的心情生下他们的孩子的。小杰甚至不敢告诉他，冬是他们两个人的儿子，小杰一定恨死他了。奇犽一下就想到了刚见面时小杰那句「这是我一个人的孩子」的意思，小杰是在跟他划清界限。他想立刻回到小杰那里，即使不原谅他，也想跪下来道歉，他真的做错了。

可是去暗黑大陆的船不是每天都有，奇犽被愧疚自责折磨着，好像只剩下一具空壳。他侵犯了小杰之后不是不难受，但是知道了小杰的这些遭遇，小杰痛苦更甚他百倍千倍，都是他的错，都是他才造成今天这种局面，居然让小杰忍受了这么巨大的痛苦，奇犽如坐针毡。这几年小杰默默承受着，没有对他吐露一个字，奇犽一想到他一个人面对着那些，心里就像被剜了一刀。

终于再次踏上东大陆，奇犽几乎是飞奔过去，他已经几天没合眼，只想跟小杰忏悔他的过错。

奇犽远远的一眼就看见了小杰的身影，冬不在，小杰一个人晾晒着洗好的衣服。奇犽突然冲到他面前的时候，小杰吓了一跳，若是没有失去念能力，他不会有人靠近也没有察觉。这一段路奇犽用了电光火石赶过来的，小杰没想到还会再见到他，看他眼窝深陷，状态不是很好的样子，以为他是遭遇了多厉害的敌人。奇犽两手扶着膝盖，不等气喘匀，直接走到小杰身边要按住他肩膀，小杰不肯让他近身，退后了一步，似乎感染了奇犽的情绪直觉有什么不好的事，惊疑不定得看着他。

奇犽面上闪过一丝痛楚，不再试图接近他，艰难得开口，“冬…是我的孩子对不对。”

小杰仿佛听到巨石掉落到自己心脏上的沉闷声响，手里的几件衣服哗啦一下掉在地上。他又往后退了一步，这一天还是来了，他到底还是知道了。还好冬不在，他是什么意思，打算把孩子从他身边抢走吗。

“小杰，对不起，”奇犽的脸痛苦扭曲，声音都在发抖，“这些年让你受苦了，都是因为我。我不该…”奇犽咬了咬牙，没有说出口，“虽然怎么做都不够，我会对你们好的，你和冬一起跟我离开吧，让我尽力补偿你们。”

小杰脑袋嗡嗡作响，没有听进奇犽的话，只是看着他的嘴一张一合，“你要把孩子…从我身边夺走？”

“不是！”奇犽急了，他怎么可能做出这种事，猛地向前迈出一步，可是他一靠近小杰就躲着他，奇犽只好站在原地，解释着，“这里什么都没有，冬应该换个更好的环境，他也是变化系，要好好指导别浪费了他的才能。”

小杰心里一阵刺痛，他不擅长指导别人，就像奇犽说的，冬是变化系，小杰在这方面已经没有什么能教他的，那孩子有无限的未来，跟在小杰身边不能发挥出力量，的确跟着奇犽可能更好些。至于小杰也跟着奇犽一起，他从来没考虑过这个选项。

“我跟你怎么说来着，他一旦知道了冬是他的孩子，肯定会把他抢走。”

奇犽这才发现还有另一个人在，刚才他全部心神都放在了小杰身上，金从房子里走了出来，看向奇犽的眼神不善。奇犽不知道小杰的爸爸竟然会在，欲言又止，一时不知道该和小杰的爸爸说什么，“伯父，我不是这个意思…之前是我做错了，我会让小杰他们幸福的。”

“你少自说自话了，我倒没见过强奸犯这么厚脸皮，轻描淡写一句做错了，就想让小杰和孩子跟着你？做什么梦，这世上哪有这么好的事！”

“金！”小杰见他说得太直白，没让他再继续说下去，“让我跟他说吧，这是我们俩的事。”

金啧了一声，提醒他，“想想你这几年怎么过来的，是谁害你现在这样，你可别太心软了。”

金走之前给了奇犽一个眼刀，怎么也不待见这个儿婿。

“奇犽，我们不会跟你走。”

奇犽抬了下手，又放下，“没关系，我可以留下跟你们…”

小杰打断了他，“你是知道了冬是你的孩子，所以想要弥补？”

“不是的！就算他不是我的孩子，是你跟别人的…！不是，我不是这个意思，我不是想说这个，”奇犽烦躁得一甩头，觉得自己的确是个胆小鬼，从来不敢轻易说出真心话，刚才金的斥责也让他乱了阵脚，嘴皮子完全不像平时那样利索，“我！我…喜欢你，一直喜欢你，那时做了不该做的事，因为害怕你离开就会忘了我…”奇犽越说声越小，说出来才更加觉得自己不堪，给小杰造成那么大的伤害和痛苦。

“所以我不是想补偿你，补偿你们！”反正说都说出来了，奇犽不再觉得难以说出口，一口气把这些年里一直压在心底的念头全都倒出来，“我，我想和你在一起！”

小杰愣住了，没有说话。奇犽观察着他的神色，心里七上八下。

“如果奇犽能早点说出这句话，我们三个人现在应该会幸福得生活在一起吧。”小杰好像想笑一下，表情却像哭一样，可是没有眼泪流出来。

“我以前也喜欢奇犽。”奇犽的心停跳了一下，小杰继续说了下去。

“可是，我现在已经不喜欢你了，即使听到你的这句话，这里也没有心跳加速的感觉。”小杰指了指自己的心脏，“就让我们做最好的朋友吧，谢谢你为我做的一切。以后如果奇犽遇到危险，我也会不顾性命去救你的，虽然奇犽不像我这样蠢，不会把自己置于那样危险的境地。”

奇犽的嘴唇动了动，心越来越沉。

“我会告诉冬，你是他的爸爸，他有权知道。谢谢你，奇犽，对不起。”

“你…说什么…对不起。”奇犽哽咽着，他觉得永远失去他爱着的人了，虽然小杰和奇犽两个人都曾以为，他们彼此之间从来不用说对不起，然而，他们再也不是那种关系了。

奇犽失魂落魄的，自己也不知道往哪里走，离开暗黑大陆的船要过段日子才会来，奇犽不打算留在小杰那里，他没脸继续面对他，也没脸面对孩子。他曾经拥有这世上最珍贵的宝物，却亲手把它打碎了。

金从一棵树后走了出来，他不知道两人说了什么，然而看奇犽现在这副模样，小杰应该没有让他失望。

“我本来不同意小杰把那孩子生下来。”金对他说道。

奇犽脚步不停，没有看他。眼神死气沉沉，好像心已经死了。

金继续说着，“因为我料到早晚会有这么一天，还以为你会因为他偷偷生下那个孩子而跟他反目。虽然你做了蠢事，现在我倒是改变了看法。小杰跟我说过是你救了他的命，我对此表示感谢。但是一码归一码，如果你是来抢夺孩子，就算是你家来了，我也不会让你们得逞。”

“放心吧，我和我家已经没有关系了，我不会把孩子从小杰身边夺走。”

金看着他完全失去精气神的背影，像是火焰燃尽只剩下一堆灰烬。金没有同情他，早知如此，何必当初。


	5. Chapter 5

奇犽枕着两手躺在大树的枝桠上，双目无神。

闭上眼就想起那时小杰在他身下滚烫的体温，挣扎和抗拒，还有下身流出的血。奇犽抱紧脑袋，咬破了下唇，为什么那时他没有停下来。

他是第一次和别人发生关系，没有任何经验，奇犽一直以为自己过于急躁而弄伤小杰使他流血，却怎么也没想到是小杰初次落红。奇犽强行挤入小杰下体的肉缝遇到了很大阻力，他还以为可能小杰也是第一次，完全没想过进入的是他的阴道，不仅撕裂了小杰的处女膜，还在稚嫩的肉道中灌精。终于明白自己做了什么畜生事的奇犽眼泪再次流了满手。

事到如今过了这么久，他已经不记得在小杰身上发泄带来的快感，只记得深深的焦灼。

奇犽那时毕竟也才12岁，差一点就失去重要的人，现在回想起来还心有余悸，所以一想到可能会再次失去他，只是想起眼睁睁看着小杰在自己面前生命渐渐消逝那一幕，痛苦就要将他撕碎，而这次是淡出小杰的人生也许会变成一个对他来说无足轻重的人，奇犽一时冲动之下选择了先得到再说，即使是用这种手段。然而那时他还不懂，有些事当时得到却意味着以后会失去更多。

还有冬，除了六七分像小杰，奇犽这才明白其余的地方原来是像自己，所以那孩子也是变化系。奇犽从没想过他会有孩子，他的姓氏，对他和亚路嘉来说是诅咒。但是这孩子被小杰和金保护的很好，不会经历他家的阴影强制接受种种暗杀训练。对那孩子来说，可能唯一的不幸就是摊上他这个父亲了吧。

小杰呆坐在房间里，金已经离开了，冬还没有回来。他对奇犽的那句话终究是说了谎，他的心脏虽然没有心跳加速，可是拒绝他后，心像撕开了一条裂口，血不断的渗出来，让小杰胸口生疼。

门口传来冬踏踏的脚步声，小杰还没有反应过来，冬走到他的身边时，小杰才像惊醒一般，连忙换上什么事都没有的表情，然而冬还是一下子就注意到了。冬知道小杰从来不会在他面前露出疲态，就怕他自责本不该出生在这世界上，冬聪颖敏感，知道小杰在用自己的方式保护他，一直以来也就装作什么都没发现。但是今天小杰的情绪这样明显的波动，冬清楚，能让爸爸动摇到这种地步，就只有妈妈的事了。

冬乖巧的给小杰一个拥抱，静静等着小杰开口跟他说，小杰不会瞒着他任何事，也不会说谎敷衍他。小杰看着这孩子，冬的眼神也那么像那个人，曾经让他安心一直给他可靠的支持。

小杰回抱住了他，舍不得似的，问，“如果你妈妈要接你去他那里，你要去吗？”

“不去！”冬立刻回答，然后想到了什么，张大了嘴巴，“爸爸要去吗？你要跟妈妈复合？”冬的嘴动了动，想嘴硬说那我也不想去，可是他想跟着他老爸好保护他啊，万一他爸被他妈欺负了咋办。

结果小杰摇了摇头，冬的心放回了肚子里，赶紧坚定得表态，“不去！我连我妈妈长什么样都不知道，我要一直跟在爸爸身边照顾你。”

冬正仰着小脸，狗狗眼看着爸爸跟他表忠心，结果小杰的下一句话犹如晴天霹雳。

“其实你见过你妈妈了。”

冬直接被劈在了原地，脸上像打翻了调色盘。小小的脑瓜飞速过滤着自己曾经见过的人，然后，终于想到了某位，一下子想通了，怪不得冬见到那个人就心情复杂，源自血脉中本能对至亲的感情，冬终于知道怎么回事了。

小杰有些担心得看着他，怕他冲动之下做出什么。  
结果小孩只是双膝一软缓缓跪倒在地，冬一直以为能让他老爸心心念念的妈妈是个举世无双的大美人，结果居然是个臭男人，简直要哭晕在厕所。

* * *

奇犽听到草丛里有什么沙沙作响，以为是野兽。却看到冬慢慢得走了过来，他的绝堪称完美，和小杰一样与自然融为一体，即使奇犽都和野兽弄混了。

看到冬，奇犽眼神闪烁，心情复杂，对他有对小杰一样的负罪感，冬是他的亲生骨肉，却分离至今，他没有尽过丝毫作为爸爸的责任，甚至连冬的生日都不知道，对他的出生全不知情。以至于在金甚至医生的眼里，他的孩子都是不该被生下来的。奇犽理解了小杰带着冬在暗黑大陆生活的理由，不让冬被别人指指点点在异样的眼光中长大，是最大程度上对他的保护。

冬仰头看着坐在树枝上的他的亲生父亲，也一时说不清是什么心情，他刚才默默消化了好一会儿，在小杰担心的视线中镇定得说了句知道了，小杰才松了口气，这才老实说出他担忧的事，以为冬知道了会又哭又嚎满大陆追着他亲爹砍，冬听了小杰的话满脸通红大叫我是会做出这么丢脸的事的人吗！不过这样也得知了他父亲仍在这个岛上，冬对小杰说要去找他，小杰同意了，有些话，是需要他们父子之间单独讲的。

冬曾经想过，要是见到他生父要给他一拳，可惜上次试过了，被他躲了过去，冬知道他比自己厉害得多，打又打不赢。

“你知道吗，我以前一直想着，我要是没有被生出来就好了，爸爸就不会那么辛苦，被我搅乱他的人生。”冬两手插兜，说别人的事似的对奇犽开口。

奇犽心里揪着疼，嘴动了动，然而道歉这样轻飘飘的话他说不出口。

“但是爸爸对我说，不是我的错，他也不怪你，他说你并不知道他会怀孕。但是，还是你强迫爸爸的对吧。”

奇犽低着头，不敢看冬的眼睛，没有脸面对自己孩子的指责。

“我觉得我爸爸挺可怜的，被自己喜欢的人强奸是什么样的心情，你知道吗？”

奶声奶气说出的这番指责在奇犽听来简直当头一棒，单亲的孩子早熟，之前奇犽见到冬就觉得他小大人儿似的，现在听到冬的这句话真是让他这个做父亲的无地自容。

冬没有再看他，他就是过来说这番话的。冬其实一直害怕有一天他妈妈出现把爸爸抢走，因为他知道爸爸有多喜欢妈妈，可是冬想到小杰的表情，他真的见不得爸爸伤心，虽然不知道强迫了他的这个人到底有什么好。冬转身要回去了，丢下句，“之前跟你说过的，我爸一直对我妈念念不忘那句话，我没在说谎。”冬两手抱着后脑，迈着两条小短腿晃晃悠悠往家走，心里叹气，小小年纪为了他老爸操碎了心，唉。

奇犽一下支棱着坐起来，他当然记得冬跟他说过的那句话，一直以为是为了让他放弃故意呛他的，冬跟他说“我妈是个大美人让老爸一直念念不忘，虽然他们因为一些原因没有在一起，爸爸也爱他爱得死去活来，所以你没有机会的。”奇犽还曾赌气想看看那个大美人到底长什么样，一想到那句小杰爱他爱得死去活来，奇犽顿时坐不住了。

他在岛上徘徊了几天，很克制的没有出现在小杰和孩子的面前。就像一个格格不入的亡灵。

奇犽很清楚小杰不会轻易的接受他，也未必会给他这个机会。他们之间的感情三言两语说不清，有时不只是简单的爱或恨就能概括，小杰说过能为他豁出性命，奇犽知道他说的是真的，就像奇犽能为他做到的一样，可这种感情并不意味着，他对小杰做的过分的事能一笔勾销。但是机会都是自己争取的，奇犽后悔了几年，不想再后悔一辈子，虽然不能轻易解开小杰的心结，但是他，毕竟是冬的亲生父亲。不过这小鬼也说了打亲情牌在他那走不通就是了，也是，突然冒出来的父亲谁也不会那么容易接受。

奇犽没有再去凑到小杰跟前，他那番话说得很明白了，此时再去纠缠反倒会起到反效果。他这几天远远跟在冬的后面，想更多了解他自己的孩子，从他出生起就没有在边上陪过一天，和这孩子之间缺失的不仅是那几年的光阴，而失去的时间无论怎样都无法弥补，虽然知道小杰把他们的孩子悉心培养长大，以后会成为了不起的猎人，奇犽还是想多了解他一些，哪怕多看一眼。

没让冬发现他在后面跟着，这几天他观察下来，发现令人闻风丧胆的暗黑大陆像是他儿子的游乐园，而且这孩子清楚哪里安全，哪里不能去，和各种奇形怪状的生物游戏玩耍，看得出来冬在这里过得很开心。

奇犽有些欣慰又失落，他发现这孩子根本不需要他暗中保护，也是，不然小杰也不会放任冬在岛上乱跑。离开暗黑大陆的船停靠的日期将近，奇犽却开始有些举棋不定，就这么离开他不甘心，留下却不知用什么样的理由。今天也是保持着距离跟在冬后面，那孩子天生警觉，即使奇犽用绝，不拉开一段距离也会被他发现，然而在一错神的功夫，奇犽发现感觉不到冬的气息了。

冬对自己不熟悉的地方不会涉足，奇犽很清楚这点，然而他已经走到了冬平时活动范围的边缘，奇犽心里隐隐有种不安，那孩子可能出事了。

冬蜷缩在狭小黑暗的袋子里，手脚都无法动弹。他旁边是一颗念兽的卵，没想到居然有偷猎者敢踏足暗黑大陆，可能是有钱人出巨资搜集念兽，像这种高风险高回报的差事，足以使一些亡命的猎人铤而走险。倒不是冬打算保护这颗蛋，而是猎人发现这枚未孵化的蛋时冬恰巧在附近。冬从刚才起就试图破坏装着他的袋子，或者说这张网，却无可奈何。冬分析着网住他的东西，可能是具现化的某种能力，或其他的什么，作用估计是捕捉有念能力的生物，而冬恰好在附近，就不幸的连同那颗蛋一起被网了进去，冬的体重很轻，没让偷猎者发现异常，偷猎者用能力获得这颗蛋时谨慎得离的很远，得手之后立刻就准备撤了。虽然现在没被发现，冬确定若自己暴露，估计会被杀掉灭口。

念兽有念能力者召唤出的不同个体，而出身暗黑大陆的念兽若由念能力者孵化加以不同特性驱使，战力更是质的提升，当然也有非念能力者的收藏家，纯粹是弄来满足自己猎奇的癖好，无论哪一种，冬都不认为他们会放了一个不明身份小孩的生路。

有点糟糕，冬飞速得运转大脑，偷猎者一旦得手必然是第一时间离开暗黑大陆，船已经快来了，怎样让对方不发现成功逃走，这网会隔离念兽卵的气息，也就是说会限制念能力，冬感觉不到自己的念不说，网的韧性极强，让他无法从内部撕扯破坏。冬想到小杰，金神出鬼没的前几天刚来又走了，指望不上，小杰的话一定会来救他，即使没有念能力，小杰也是冬心目中最强大的存在，虽然最近有个貌似更厉害的人出现，想到这里冬撇了下嘴，但是冬的心里还是爸爸最厉害，可是他得怎么样让小杰知道呢。

奇犽在乱林中穿梭着，他不像小杰那样嗅觉敏锐，而且在这种比原始生态更原始的地方，实在很难发现留下的足迹，想找到冬的脚印如同海里捞针，然而奇犽在冬最后出现的大致范围逐渐收拢着搜查圈，到底让他找到了些线索，但是跟了一段，踪迹就消失不见了。人总不能凭空消失，奇犽难得有些乱了方寸，他找了几个方向都一无所获。奇犽不知道发生了什么，而那偷猎者也是猎人中的好手，得到念兽的蛋匆匆离去也不忘掩盖自己所有痕迹。没有头绪的奇犽狠狠砸了树干一拳，就听到不远处有庞然大物接近的声音，奇犽一喜，听上去是冬曾让他搭过的顺风车，暗黑大陆的某个动物发出的动静，他赶紧跑过去，以为是冬，结果一脸凝重的小杰从动物的背上跳了下来。

小杰看到奇犽，一愣，但是现在不是尴尬的时候，奇犽看到他，预感到了什么，心里一沉，果然小杰告诉他，那只叫丸太的动物跑去他家想传达什么，好像是冬出什么事了。说罢小杰拍了拍那只巨大圆滚的生物，的确很符合它的名字，应该是冬给它起的。丸太看上去有些焦躁不安，被小杰安抚后，就跑开了。

“你能感觉到什么吗？”奇犽寄希望于小杰灵敏的嗅觉。

小杰四处嗅了一下，点了点头，“这边！”

奇犽连忙跟上去。

两人都无心讲话，在障碍重重的密林中前进了一段，离开了相对安全一些的区域，两人的行进不得不慢了下来，这里蛰伏着各种危险，即使他们俩也得打起十二分精神。林中已经没有所谓的地面，腐败的树叶构成大大小小的泥沼，一不小心陷进去就会耽搁半天，两人在高大树木的枝桠上跳跃着前进，突然厚厚的青苔让小杰脚下一滑，眼看着就要摔落下去，奇犽猛地上前一把拽住他胳膊，被他拎上来惊魂未定的小杰说了句谢谢，奇犽本想拍拍他，手伸出去又放下了，他记得小杰不愿意与他肢体接触，撂下句继续走吧，然后跟在小杰后面让他带路。

渐渐的奇犽和小杰都察觉到这是去往码头的方向，毕竟离开东大陆只有这一个方法，然而却不是平时猎人们会走的路，因为这附近是一处悬崖。虽然一般的猎人不会走这条路，对有相应能力的猎人来说从悬崖到底下却是直线上最短的距离。

即使奇犽不仰仗着小杰的嗅觉，也感觉到不远处有人。他和小杰对视了一下，各自屏息尽量不发出声音靠近，却在看清悬崖峭壁上一个人掐着冬的脖子，作势往下扔的时候，一起冲了出去。

那个人反应也非常快，看到有人冲出来立刻把冬的脖子掐得更紧，冬的脸一下涨成紫红，两手紧紧抠着脖子上的手，却是徒劳。

“放开他。”奇犽眼睛里闪着电光，本想过用念能力从他手中抢过冬，但是那个人的胳膊往前伸，冬已经整个身体悬空，那人松手冬就会在山涧里摔得粉身碎骨。

偷猎者拎着冬，看那两个人谁也没敢靠近，顿时心里有了底。能出现在这里的都是猎人，莫非这两个人也打着念兽卵的主意。但是有用的人质在手，他还占据着主动。

看到小杰焦急的迈出一步，偷猎者又把胳膊往前递了递，“喂喂，你是不想让这小子活了吗。”

小杰闻言乖乖往后退一步，偷猎者松了口气，却也稍微有点疑惑，他从小杰身上没有感觉到任何念能力，难道他不是猎人，可不是猎人的话来暗黑大陆，找死也不是这么找的。他眼睛往奇犽那边扫了一眼，一下确定这一个是个狠碴，绝不想让千辛万苦到手的念兽卵有什么闪失。他笑得阴狠，一手抓着手里的人质，一手掏出把刀丢到奇犽脚边，“你，把自己的心脏挖出来，我就放了这小子。”

“你说什——”

“我知道了。”奇犽打断正欲发作的小杰。

“奇犽！？”小杰失声叫他的名字。

奇犽冷静得看着那个人，“挖出我的心脏就好了吧，在那之前，你松开他的脖子。”

“可以，你别想耍什么花招，赶快动手！不然我把他扔下去。”

偷猎者倒是真放开了冬的脖子，扭住冬的双手抓着他的脑袋，脖子上留下深深的掐痕，差点窒息的冬咳得上气不接下气。

“动手！”偷猎者揪着冬歇斯底里得喊着。

奇犽反手持刀，平稳的刀尖对准心脏，毫不犹豫刺了下去！

“奇犽！”

小杰的惨叫和一声呼哨同时响起。

意识到呼哨声是从手中小鬼这传出来的，偷猎者不知道怎么回事，直觉要松手把他扔下悬崖，有一道快到看不清的影子倏然闪过，偷猎者只觉脖颈一凉，大量红色液体喷洒出去，除了他之外的三人都看到他脖子被咬出一块半月形的缺口，几乎身首分离，只剩左颈还剩一层薄薄的皮肉连着。

刚才瞬息之间小杰一把掰住奇犽的手腕，再慢分毫刀尖就要扎进皮肉里，那丝毫不减的力道让小杰知道他是真的打算刺穿自己的心脏。

偷猎者一脸死不瞑目，身体往悬崖下跌落，不再被抓着的冬在空中扑腾着，然而离悬崖边太远，也跟着要掉下去，小杰和奇犽都扑过来，却是奇犽的电光火石更快，一手把冬揽进怀里，在两人都往下掉时，另一只手勾住了悬崖边上突出的岩石，随后赶到的小杰把两个人给拉了上来，气儿还没喘匀的冬刚要扑进小杰的怀抱，就见小杰紧紧抱住了奇犽。张着嘴巴的冬举起的胳膊又放下，等了半天没见小杰有要松开的意思。

刚才要被扔下悬崖的是我吧？爸你看我一眼啊？

之前偷猎者松开冬的脖子，冬咳得昏天暗地，气刚刚顺过来一点，就一声呼哨叫来了他交的朋友之一，有着满嘴尖锐利齿的迅疾兽一口咬断了偷猎者的脖子，帮完忙就遁了，迅疾兽性格内向，不喜和冬之外的生物接触。这次朋友帮了他大忙，打算之后好好感谢它。冬不想成为别人的拖累，他刚才也看到了，奇犽为了救他毫不犹豫把刀刺下去，所以，爸爸爱抱他多久就抱多久吧，就这次，冬不会跟他抢。

奇犽的印象里这是小杰第一次主动抱住他，身体僵硬的一动不敢动，然而砰咚砰咚的心跳声越来越大，完全把他给出卖了。奇犽吞了口口水，小心翼翼伸出手，摸上小杰的后背，却一下被他给推开了。奇犽顿时觉得有点可惜。

“你刚才为什么那么听话直接就刺下去！”

“我不想冬有事。”

“我也不想你有事啊！”

“小杰…对不起，让你担心了。”

奇犽看着小杰微微颤抖的肩膀，轻轻搂着他拉进自己怀里，可是小杰推了他一下，见他这次抗拒的不那么坚定，奇犽不顾他的反抗，毅然把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住。

小杰也紧紧抱着他，咬牙切齿又后怕地小声骂他一句，“笨蛋…！”

“嗯嗯，我的确是无可救药的笨蛋。”

“奇犽...你没事真是太好了...”

奇犽感觉自己脖子的地方湿了，温热的液体淌了下来，还有越来越多的趋势。奇犽紧搂着他，轻轻嗯了一声。

冬虚着眼睛蹲坐在一边，咽下了那句「爸，我呢」，看到旁边地上滚落的害他遇到无妄之灾的念兽卵，想着要不要自己先回去，留给他们两人一些私人空间。

小杰和奇犽冰释前嫌，两人眼角还都有点湿，但是他们终于想起来了他们还有个儿子，小杰拉着奇犽走到冬面前，说，“这是你爸爸。”

我知道啊。冬心说，他没站起来，蹲的有点久腿蹲麻了。然而看着小杰的眼神，明白了他的意思。

颤巍巍地站起来，看了眼奇犽，扭捏得叫了声，“妈…爸爸。”然后被奇犽一把搂着小杰和他，一家三口抱在了一起。

冬还是觉得有点别扭，但是没动，想起奇犽刚才那么拼命救他，就让他这么抱一会吧。冬展开两条小小的手臂，也抱住了他的爸爸和妈妈。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完啦。
> 
> 这个故事的题目，das Schicksal，德语，类似destiny这个词，有命运，宿命，冥冥之中的意思。小杰和奇犽的相遇相识是命运，成为彼此最好的朋友是命运，离别重逢是命运。
> 
> 本故事中奇犽冲动做下的事，小杰选择生下他们的孩子，都是命运，也有宿命的意思。
> 
> 因为我实在不会想标题，直接叫命运，宿命或destiny又觉得好土，我大学的专业是德语，所以硬搬了这个词，虽然也土，但是，毕竟，大部分人不知道这个词的意思嘛...


	6. 番外

一转眼，冬12岁了。

跟他爸爸一样，在12岁去参加了猎人考试，并且这次考试只有他一个人通过。

兴冲冲回家拿出猎人执照打算给他们看，结果他的两个爸爸正如胶似漆像磁铁似的黏在一起，正好被冬撞见。他们好像不记得今天是冬说好回家的日子，又或许，他们记得，只不过他们每天都腻在一起如同家常便饭。

冬走进家门，为了引起家人的注意从里面敲了敲门板，“喂我还在家呢！…还有人记得今天我回来吗？”

“嚷什么，”终于把下巴从小杰肩膀上拿开的奇犽不爽，刚才冬看着比小杰个头高出一些的他从背后抱着爸爸，下巴放他肩膀上也不知道是怎么办到的，脖子弯得不累吗。

奇犽对他儿子的归来没有什么欢迎之意，“大惊小怪的，你是撞见你爸妈做爱的青少年吗。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你闭嘴啊！”冬大叫着似乎要把什么画面从脑海里赶出去，边嚎叫我本来就是青少年你在对青春期的少年说什么边攥着拳头，念力带着一阵拳风向奇犽扫去，奇犽身上噼啪闪出电蓝火花迎上，父子二人今天也惯例打了起来。

小杰却是被孩子看到好像有点不好意思，没说什么，看到父子俩自觉跑到家门外又动起手来，喊了句“打完回来吃饭”，就不管他们了。

.................................

其实奇犽和冬也是有过一段父慈子孝的时期，那时奇犽和小杰刚重归于好，心怀愧疚想加倍补偿对小杰和孩子的亏欠。而冬见最爱的爸爸好不容易和妈妈在一起，也暂时容忍了多了个人跟他分享爸爸的爱。

然而好景不长，冬几次有意无意在奇犽跟小杰气氛正好时打扰，奇犽蹬鼻子上脸在冬面前跟他爸爸秀恩爱，爷俩终于有天翻脸了，一大一小打做一团，看他俩打得挺开心的，小杰在旁边笑着感慨父子俩感情真好。

冬踩着奇犽的脚，奇犽捏着冬的脸，他俩冲着小杰异口同声：“哪里好了！？”小杰笑看着他俩，一开始奇犽和冬之间还有些距离感，奇犽不知道怎样和孩子相处，冬则是突然多了个至亲，让他立刻接受还是有点难。然而现在渡过了磨合期，两个人都不再端着自然得相处，毕竟彼此之间能毫无顾忌对待也会全盘接受包容的只有亲人，小杰知道奇犽和孩子放下心防真正成为彼此的家人了。

奇犽还是带着小杰和冬离开了暗黑大陆，冬十分有天赋，但是奇犽和小杰都不擅长教别人，把冬托付给了愿意指导他修行的老师，也到了该入学的年纪，一边上学一边修炼，终于开始交上了暗黑大陆珍禽异兽之外的人类朋友。

经历过离别和一些不愉快的事，奇犽和小杰都学会了更加珍惜彼此，几年的隔阂对两人来说很快就消除了，他们仍仿若12岁时的交情，但是因为那件已经发生过的事，两人虽正式确立了关系，某方面却一直没有实质性的进展。奇犽因为悔意一直不敢越过那条线，即使偶尔和小杰的手碰到一块，都赶紧分开。但是两人都是血气方刚的年轻人，冬不在家的时候，小杰偶尔主动和奇犽身体接触，几次下来点燃了彼此的情欲互相渴求，然而两人第一次合意下的做爱还是失败了。

小杰本来骑在奇犽身上亲着他，两个人的脸红红的，都有些笨手笨脚，奇犽有些心急和小杰调换了位置把他压在身下，几近赤裸的小杰看着奇犽，压在心底最深处的不堪回忆瞬间苏醒，面前的那张脸和记忆中的瞬间重合，小杰疯狂得挣扎了起来。上一秒还好好的小杰突然用尽全力推开了他，奇犽不设防被推得差点摔下床。

小杰像婴儿一样蜷着缩成一团，好像毫无安全感，想遮住赤裸的身体。奇犽的手放在小杰的肩膀上想安抚他，却感觉到触碰下的全身肌肉紧绷，瑟瑟发抖带着哭腔一遍一遍对奇犽说着“对不起…对不起…”

奇犽仿佛听到了自己的心一块块崩塌成碎片的声音，流着泪拉过被子盖住小杰光裸的身子，小杰一把紧紧攥住被角缩在里面抖个不停。奇犽穿上衣服，浑浑噩噩来到客厅，在沙发上和衣坐了一宿。

明明该道歉的是他，虽然错已铸成怎么道歉都没有用。小杰为什么跟他说对不起，是因为他没准备好，还是因为不能满足对方的情欲？

第二天冬回家的时候注意到他们俩眼底发青，好像都有些疲倦，要不是两人之间的气氛实在诡异，冬都想出口劝他们节制一下，反正肯定是因为他俩晚上趁自己不在做大人之间的事情了吧。

奇犽给冬做好了饭，不想让孩子看到他状态不好，去洗个澡想打起精神，结果刚拧开淋浴头，小杰就穿着衣服直接走了进来。

“小杰…”

奇犽吓了一跳，昨天之后两人就有意避开视线，一直有些尴尬，见小杰突然闯进来，刚要问他怎么了。

小杰一句话不说抱了上来，也不顾兜头淋下的水瞬间把他的衣服都打透了，小杰不声不响抱住了奇犽，淋透的衣服贴在两人的身上都不怎么舒服，奇犽赤身裸体回抱住小杰，“怎么了——唔！”

小杰的手摸上奇犽下身软软的肉块，奇犽抱着他的手一紧，诚实得在小杰手里有了反应。小杰温暖的掌心包裹住奇犽的东西，感受着那形状和上面的脉络，帮他纾解欲望。

“昨天…对不起，虽然想要奇犽，但果然还是有点害怕，我只能想到这样帮你弄出来，再给我一点时间可以吗？”

奇犽享受着小杰的抚弄，在耳边讲话感觉到他的吐息，半边身体都麻了。奇犽把小杰按在浴室瓷砖上，狠狠吻住他，两条胳膊封住小杰逃跑的路线，被他握在手里的性器越来越硬，在小杰快要窒息时，终于释放在他手里。

可是仍没结束这个吻，奇犽的舌头伸进小杰嘴里，唇舌交缠，小杰想往后躲，可是脑袋贴着墙让他躲闪不得，而奇犽甚至伸手按着他后脑，更加缩短两个人的距离。小杰两腿发软，怀疑奇犽想把他吃了，氧气渐渐不够用，眼前一阵阵发黑，可是舌头仍被勾动着吮吻，水流从没有关上的花洒劈头盖脸砸在两人脸上，奇犽终于松开了他。小杰全身都湿透了，头发也服帖了下来，奇犽眼睛发红，把小杰的湿衣服一把扯下来扔进旁边洗衣篮。

“呜…奇犽…”小杰觉得他的眼神十分可怕，却退无可退，刚才跟奇犽说了再给他一些时间，果然…奇犽还是不愿意吗。

身体突然悬空，小杰下意识两手环住奇犽的脖子，被抱到洗面台上。奇犽在他两腿间跪了下来，看着小杰的眼睛，把他半软的阴茎含入口中。

“奇、奇犽！”小杰的背猛地撞到镜子上，这感觉太刺激了，他有些焦虑得推拒着，本来只是打算帮奇犽弄出来，没想让他做这种事，冬就在外面，万一被他听到了…

“呃！”小杰慌张得咬住了自己的手腕，奇犽好像是注意到他不专心，湿滑口腔挤压着涨大的柱体，小杰差一点叫出来。

奇犽一侧的腮帮鼓鼓囊囊，含住他的东西前后晃动着脑袋不停吞吐，小杰几乎融化了，死死咬着手，一手轻轻抓着奇犽湿漉漉的头发，忍着不叫出来。奇犽仔细注视着小杰的表情，两根手指探入他的后穴，异物感几乎让小杰跳起来，两根灵活的手指在后穴寻找什么般，细细按压着探索，直到小杰全身一僵，弥漫着水汽的瞳孔茫然得看着奇犽，奇犽回个了眼神让他安心，随后弯起指节，执拗得刺激着那一点。

小杰呜咽着，腿根的肌肉开始不停得抽搐，挺起身想逃开却把下体往奇犽嘴里送更深。脆弱的那里被口腔壁和舌面紧紧包裹摩擦，G点也被指尖按着刮蹭，小杰很快就不行了，全身瘫软，若不是奇犽支撑着他就要从洗面台上滑下来。小杰忍不住了，想让奇犽放开他，又怕松嘴就发出不成调的呻吟，奇犽知道他要射精了，却含着龟头吸吮，口中的性器抖动着射在他嘴里，奇犽把口中的精液都吞了下去，感觉到有温热的液体喷涌了出来溅到他身上，注视着小杰腿间的隐秘花蕊，仿佛露珠沾湿了花苞，小杰潮吹了。

有生以来第一次经历濒死般的高潮，小杰的身体微微痉挛着，不断有蜜汁从花芯中流出来，奇犽只想让小杰体验到单纯的快乐，没打算进入他里面。而且虽然小杰能怀孕，但是分娩对他来说仍有生命危险，奇犽不打算再次让小杰受孕，他满怀爱怜地伸出舌尖舔上娇嫩如花的肉褶，舌头探入雌穴的甬道，搜刮着淌出的汁液一滴不剩得喝了下去，结果越舔水越多。

小杰还没有从高潮的余韵中回神，小穴里被舔得痒痒的，忍不住叫出声来。刚才奇犽发现他把手腕咬出了血，按着他的手不让他再咬。小杰轻叫着，却还记着孩子在外面，怕被听见，哀求着奇犽放过他，不要再舔了。“奇犽…不要了，会被冬听见的…啊！好痒…别舔了…呜…”

小杰努力想把腿并拢，甜腻的嗓音却让奇犽又一下硬了起来，他信守诺言再给小杰一些时间彻底接受他，却没停下口舌的动作，掰开小杰的腿，边舔舐着花蕊边蹂躏着他的敏感点，让小杰尖叫一声再次高潮，从花芯中喷出淅淅沥沥的阴精，看来小杰的女性性器官的确可以无限次性高潮。

奇犽把小杰和自己快速得洗干净，毕竟孩子就和他们一墙之隔。给小杰流血的手腕给包扎了一下，和他推心置腹，告诉小杰不需要说对不起，应该道歉的是他，他会等到小杰做好准备愿意彻底接受他的那一天。而小杰也没让他等太久。

.......................................

奇犽和冬从外面打完回来，小杰已经把饭菜摆在了餐桌。一家三口坐在一起其乐融融。

“猎人考试怎么样？”

“很简单。”冬吃得脸颊圆滚滚。

“你爸爸当年参加猎人考试也是只有他一个人通过。”小杰说。

“可是他第一次参加考试不是没通过吗，这么简单的考试都不合格，也不算厉害嘛。”冬显然对刚才又输给他老爸耿耿于怀。冬现在虽然改口了，只管小杰叫爸爸，虽然心里承认奇犽的实力，嘴上仍然没大没小。

奇犽和小杰在一起后，跟着老师修炼的亚路嘉得知哥哥有了个孩子，而且已经5岁了，虽然和拿尼加纯黑色的瞳仁不一样，亚路嘉也是露出了<●><●>的表情，火速和老师请示过，飞奔来看望小杰和她的小侄子了。

冬和他老爸不对付，和他姑姑却意外投缘。冬觉得亚路嘉的能力实在太酷了，而亚路嘉跟随老师修行，也已经能控制能力，不像当初那样不稳定。亚路嘉和冬趁奇犽和小杰不注意偷偷说着悄悄话，问冬有没有什么愿望。冬真想脱口而出让他老爸和他爸爸分开算啦，但是转了转眼珠，他想要的都实现了，没有什么需要借助别人来达成的愿望，如果可以的话，只希望他的双亲能百年好合吧，但是怕说出来那两个人变得比现在更腻歪，那实在太可怕了。

End


End file.
